


Come Together

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jensen gets dumped, it happens publicly and with hurtful words. It makes Jensen decide to become better, and Jared is more than willing to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504929) by [kjanddean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean). 



> _Notes_ : This is a collaboration with [](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/profile)[**kinkajou**](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/) for [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[**smpc**](http://smpc.livejournal.com/). There is a lot of **NSFW** art included in the fic. Please go check out the **[Art Masterpost](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/44507.html)** and leave her all the love.

-¤-

Jensen leaned back on the couch, staring up at the white ceiling and letting out a deep sigh. He couldn't believe that Matt had dumped him. Well, if Jensen was honest with himself he could believe it; it wasn't the first time Jensen had been dumped but it was the first time it had happened in public.

"He could've fucking waited till we got home," Jensen muttered just as he heard the front door open.

"Jared, that's you?" he called out.

"No," Jared answered. "It's your other roommate."

"Funny," Jensen said even as his lips twitched into a smile.

"You’re drinking beer at three in the afternoon?" Jared asked as he stepped into the living room, frowning at the two empty bottles on the table. "I didn't expect you to be home, didn't you have a date with- oh."

"Yeah, oh," Jensen agreed.

He sat up straighter on the couch, making some room for Jared when his roommate sat down next to him.

"Matt is a moron," Jared said. "And really, he asked you out on a date just to dump you?"

"Yeah," Jensen breathed out on a sigh. "Nothing brightens your day like sitting down at a restaurant for a late lunch, and having your boyfriend dump you. Loudly."

Jared let out a low hiss, shaking his head and looking down at the table. Jensen frowned when his friend stood up and walked out into the kitchen but he laughed when Jared returned with two more bottles of beer.

"Hey, at least neither of us have classes in the morning," Jared said and put the beers down on the table. "I think this is a really good reason to get really drunk."

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

-¤-

Jensen was drunk. He could admit that much to himself, but at least Jared was at least as drunk as he was and that always made things better. To his own surprise, Jensen found himself smiling when he looked over at his roommate, but then, Jared had a tendency to make Jensen smile. Had since the first day in the dorms when they became roommates and that hadn't changed when they decided to get an off-campus apartment together.

"I can't believe you seriously dumped your food on him," Jared laughed, his beer bottle almost falling out of his hand as he waved one hand back and forth. "I always hated him, you know. I'd fucking have paid to see his face when you did that."

Jensen was leaning heavily against Jared's side, not caring that he was jostled by Jared's inability to sit still.

"He was such an _ass_ ," Jensen told his friend. "Do you know what he said, do you? That I'm bad at blowjobs. Why would he say that?"

Jared shifted to the side, enough that they were face to face and Jensen frowned, trying to read Jared's face but Jared's gaze was locked on Jensen's mouth, head tilted to the side and Jensen wondered just what was going through his friend's head.

"No way," Jared protested, his sleep slurred and he leaned in closer. "I mean, just look at those..."

Before Jensen could catch up with what Jared was saying a long finger pressed against his lower lip, dragging over it and Jensen's eyes went wide at the touch.

"Jared," Jensen tried to protest but Jared's finger just pressed down harder.

"Cocksucking lips," Jared grinned before leaning back again.

Jensen reached up to touch the place Jared had just touched, teeth dragging over his own lower lip but he thought he could still feel Jared's fingers against his skin. It wasn't the first time Jensen had been told he had cocksucking lips, but it was the first time Jared had said it without teasing, and the first time in a long while that Jensen didn't want to punch the person saying it.

"That doesn't make me good at it, apparently," Jensen sighed. "He said he might have stuck around, had I been better at sucking cock. He fucking deserved to get food dumped on him."

Reaching for his bottle, Jensen sighed when he found it empty. He quickly reached out to snag Jared's bottle instead, before it got spilled over the living room floor either way.

"Hey," Jared protested. "That's mine. Give it back and go practice blowjobs if you're so bad at them."

Jensen gave him the finger but something in Jared's words did make him think. He could hear Jared keep on talking but Jensen wasn't really listening. It wasn't something Jensen had considered before, but then he had never known that he was _that_ bad at it either. It wasn't as if practice would be bad for him.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Jared got his attention by kicking Jensen's leg hard enough to make Jensen wince.

"Not really," Jensen admitted. "You think I should, you know?"

"I have no idea what you're on about."

"Practice," Jensen explained impatiently. Sometimes Jared was really slow. "You know, sucking cock. Become better."

Jared looked at him for a long minute, lips pursed together in thought and Jensen was just about to nudge him when Jared nodded.

"Why not? I mean, practice does make perfect after all and you're hot, I'm sure you can find someone to practice on. Hell, if someone asked to practice on my I'd have my pants down in two seconds flat."

Jensen laughed at that, but he couldn't really fault Jared's logic. He didn't know anyone who would turn down blowjobs after all so maybe he could get better.

"It's too bad you're straight then," he said with a grin, letting his gaze drift down to Jared's crotch.

There was no denying that Jared was a big boy and they had lived together long enough for Jensen to have seen his roommate naked more than once. He was pretty sure that Jared was a grower as well as a shower. His mouth watered slightly at the thought and when he looked up he saw that Jared's lips were slightly parted and his breath was coming heavier.

"Yeah," Jared said but he wouldn't meet Jensen's gaze and it took a few moments for Jensen to realize that Jared was staring at his lips.

Jensen found himself smiling and he leaned forward, watching as Jared's eyes widened in surprise.

"Unless you're offering? I mean, a mouth is a mouth, right?"

Sinking down to his knees Jensen looked up at Jared and he heard Jared groan when Jensen wet his lips before leaning in and pressing his cheek against Jared's growing erection.

"Can I?" Jensen asked as he looked up at Jared.

"Fuck yes," Jared breathed out. "It's just a blowjob and I'll… Yeah. You can practice on me, all you want."

Jensen nodded but even though a part of him wanted it, he didn't pull Jared's jeans open right away. He wanted to make it good, or as good as he could, and then after Jared could tell him how to improve. Jared's hips jerked up slightly when Jensen nuzzled his cock, tracing the contours with his lips and Jensen found his own cock hardening at the feel of it.

"Let me," Jensen pleaded as he popped up the first button.

Jared raised his hips up, allowing Jensen to pull the pants down and they both groaned when they slipped down enough to free Jared's cock, the hard length slapping up against his flat belly. Jensen didn't have time to think it through before he leaned in and lapped at the head, groaning when the taste of pre-come exploded across his tongue. A big hand came to rest at the back of his head, pushing Jensen down and he did what Jared so obviously wanted and closed his lips around the tip of Jared's dick before slowly sliding down further.

"Oh, fuck!"

On his knees, with Jared's cock going deeper and deeper in his mouth, Jensen knew he would never quite get enough of the way Jared tasted. He'd tasted come before but no one that tasted like Jared and he stopped to press his tongue into the slit to gather more. Balancing himself with his hands on Jared's knees Jensen scooted in closer, pressing Jared's legs further apart to give himself more room. He slowly slid down further, Jared's hand on his head pressing him down and even though he knew that his jaw would soon start to ache there was no denying how good it felt.

"Holy…" Jared breathed out. "Are you gonna… Fuck, how much can you take?"

It wasn't as if Jensen could answer, not when he had his mouth full of cock but he had every intention of finding out just how much he could actually take. He knew there was no way he could take it all, not yet at least but from the way Jared was moaning as Jensen slid down further he was sure that Jared would be willing to participate in more practice sessions.

Jensen wrapped one hand around the base of Jared's cock when it was obvious he had taken as much as he could and then he moved up again, stopping to pressing his tongue against the underside of Jared's dick and smiling around the hard cock in his mouth when Jared's hips snapped up in response. It was a good thing that Jensen's other hand still held him in place or Jensen was sure that Jared would have pushed himself even further down Jensen's throat. Instead he pushed himself up until Jared slid free with a wet pop and he held the cock still, lapping at the head and trailing his tongue down from the head and all the way down to Jared's balls.

"Oh, shit," Jared got out, spreading his legs even further.

It was an invitation too good to pass up and Jensen bent down to lap and suck at Jared's sac, relishing the weight of it against his tongue before he moved back up again. Drops of pre-come had gathered at the tip and Jensen stopped to lick them up before slowly sealing his lips around Jared's cock. He made sure to look up, meeting Jared's gaze from under long eyelashes before he slid down as deep as possible with one quick movement. Jared practically _shouted_ in pleasure and Jensen couldn't hold back his own groan. Jensen's own cock was achingly hard, pressing against the too rough fabric of his jeans and Jensen reached down with one hand to press down at as his own erection.

He worked the base of Jared's cock with one hand while he let his mouth take as much as he could. Obviously he needed more practice because there was no way he would be able to deepthroat Jared without a lot of practice. Jensen's jaw ached with the stretch, but it was the good kind of ache and he dragged his tongue against the underside of Jared's dick as he moved back up. He couldn't stop himself from licking at the pre-come time and time again, wanting more of the salty taste and each time it filled his mouth he could feel himself getting closer and closer to coming.

"Jen, so damn good. Fuck, knew you'd look pretty like this. Your fucking _mouth_ , it looks sinful like this, stretched so wide around my cock. I'll let you practice all you want. Hell, I'm sure we can get you deepthroating me, wouldn't that be good? My dick so damn deep down your throat that you can barely breathe. I swear, you'd feel me for days."

Jared's words made everything so much better and Jensen groaned around the hard dick in his mouth. He felt a trickle of pre-come and saliva run down his chin but Jensen couldn't care, all he wanted was to suck Jared until his friend filled his mouth with hot come.

"Gonna...gonna…"

It was all the warning Jensen got before Jared's fingers gripped Jensen's hair, pushing him down even further and the next moment Jared grunted out his release. Jensen swallowed around the cock in his mouth and when Jared groaned it was enough to make Jensen's own orgasm run through him. Moaning around Jared's cock Jensen swallowed as much as he could but some did leak out the corner of his mouth. When Jared pulled at his hair Jensen went with it, letting Jared's cock slide free from his mouth.

"Jesus," Jared breathed out weakly.

He reached down to press one hand to the corner of Jensen's mouth, gathering up the come there and pushing it back in between Jensen's lips. Jensen shivered, sucking the digit free before he leaned back in and slowly licked Jared's cock clean until all he could taste was skin. Only then did he get up from his knees, wincing at the wet mess in his pants and flopping down on the couch next to Jared.

"So," Jensen started, licking his lips clean. "On a scale from one to ten?"

Jared looked at him, blinking a few times and Jensen tilted his head to the side, waiting for an answer. He watched as Jared tucked his cock back in his pants but not bothering to button up again.

"Well," Jared said slowly. "You didn't deepthroat."

"Oh, fuck you," Jensen laughed and got up from the couch only to be stopped by one hand around his wrist.

"Wait," Jared said, staring at Jensen's crotch. "Did you come?"

"Uhm, yeah," Jensen said with a shrug, cursing to himself when he felt his cheeks heat up.

"Huh."

 

Jensen waited for his friend to say something more but when Jared didn't Jensen made his way toward the bathroom.

"I'll clean up and get some sleep," Jensen said. "We can practice more tomorrow."

-¤-

Jensen was never drinking again.

It wasn't the first time he had promised himself that but it was the first time that drinking had lead to him falling asleep with the taste of Jared's come still on his tongue.

"Damnit," Jensen sighed and got up from bed, guilt flooding him when he almost stepped on the come-stained pants he had worn the day before.

Stumbling out into the living room Jensen looked at the couch quickly and his mind was filled of the memories of being on his knees for Jared.

"I can hear you thinking, please stop."

Jensen jumped at Jared's words, turning to the kitchen and blushing when he found Jared watching him from over the top of a coffee cup. Opening his mouth Jensen realized he had no idea what he should be saying so instead he opted to pad his way over to the coffee maker and fill a cup of his own. The first deep swallows helped clear his mind but they didn't really give him any idea of what he could be saying to dispel the awkward.

"So," Jared said, leaning back against the counter and putting his cup down. "You sucked me off."

Jensen almost choked on the coffee, coughing several times and Jared quickly closed the distance between them, thumping Jensen on the back until he could breathe again.

"I guess we're talking about this then," Jensen said when Jared took a step back.

"Better than freaking out about it," Jared said with a grin. "Look, you want practice, right? You still want that, even when sober? And I have a cock. Really, why not? It doesn't have to be awkward."

To his own surprise, Jensen started laughing at that and after a few moments Jared chuckled as well before they both caved in and collapsed into uncontrolled laughter. Once they both managed to calm down, a lot of the tension between them had faded away. Jensen smiled as he refilled his cup and made his way towards the kitchen table.

"No awkwardness?" he asked.

"None," Jared said with a nod. "It's safe and all and I'm really okay with getting orgasms for helping out a friend. I get orgasms, you get practice. It's a win-win situation."

Jensen thought to the way Jared's cock had felt, the heavy weight of it on his tongue and Jensen knew that he wanted to experience that again. Preferably without the alcohol making the memories fuzzy.

"Okay," Jensen agreed. "This is insane but fine. I do need the practice."

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/107990/107990_original.jpg)

  
Jensen's ex was an asshole. And a liar. Very much a liar because there was no way anyone could think that Jensen was bad at blowjobs.

"God, you can take even more now," Jared groaned as he stared down to where his cock was disappearing in between Jensen's full lips.

The way Jensen looked up at him was intoxicating and it was enough to push Jared over the edge and he watched in awe as Jensen swallowed every drop before standing back up and wiping his mouth clean.

"Better?" Jensen asked even as Jared was coming down from his orgasm.

"Dude, you know Matt was an ass, right? You're not bad at this. Seriously, not bad."

Jared wasn't really surprised to see Jensen's cheeks pink up at that and he was amazed that Jensen could eagerly drop to his knees and swallow down Jared's come but any praise would make him blush.

"Thanks," Jensen said with a little smile. "But I can still be better, right?"

A part of Jared thought that maybe he should say no, tell Jensen just how good he was but in truth there was still room for improvement and as long as Jensen wanted to be better, Jared was more than willing to help his friend out. Putting his clothes back in order he smiled and wrapped one arm around Jensen's shoulders

"Well, you should be able to deepthroat," he said. "Anyway, pizza for dinner?"

Jensen laughed but nodded and Jared felt something in his chest warm at the sight. Having Jensen down on his knees was hot as hell, but having Jensen fitting perfectly under his arm was even better. His side felt cold when Jensen pulled away, walking over to the small table where they kept the stack of takeaway menus.

"East Side Pies?" Jensen asked, holding up one menu. "Or maybe The Pizza Shop?"

"Pizza shop," Jared decided quickly. "I want The Business, sixteen inch? You order and I'll go grab a shower. We have beer, right?"

"Of course," Jensen said with a smile as he picked up the phone and dialed the number.

Jared made his way towards the shower as he heard Jensen put in the order and his mouth was already watering at the thought of the pizza. All thoughts of that was forgotten when he was naked though, stepping into the shower to wash away the traces of come and spit from his dick. It was Saturday night and Jared was at home, because he would rather spend time with Jensen than go on a date. And if he was honest with himself it wasn't only because of the way Jensen looked when he was sucking Jared's cock like it was the best thing in the world.

The thought had Jared's cock straining in an attempt to get hard again, but Jared willed his erection away, knowing too well that soon he needed to be back out in the living room. Things weren't awkward between them, but they were bound to become so if Jared couldn't stop thinking about how good it was being with Jensen. And how he maybe wanted more.

"But I'm not gay," Jared mumbled to himself as he rinsed the suds off his body.

He thought that maybe liking Jensen didn’t have so much to do with sexuality though, and a bit more to do with the fact that Jared had eyes to see just how gorgeous his best friend was. So maybe Jared wasn't as straight as he had always claimed to be, but he dared anyone to have Jensen on his knees before them without turning at least a little bit gay.

"Jay!" Jensen called out. "Wanna start our Marvel rewatch?"

"Sure!"

Forcing his thoughts away, Jared quickly dried off and got dressed in comfortable clothing before making his way back to the living room. Jensen had clearly gotten changed as well, dressed in a soft-worn t-shirt and sweatpants that clung to his hips in a way that Jared shouldn't appreciate.

"The pizza should be here in thirty," Jensen said, putting his feet on the table and leaning back.

Jared sat down next to him and to his own surprise he had to stop himself from wrapping one arm around Jensen's shoulders and pulling him in even closer. They still sat closer than they would have a few weeks earlier though, and Jared had no plans of moving away. And maybe he looked at Jensen more than he usually did, but it wasn't like he was hurting Jensen with his furtive glances.

"So, am I getting better?"

Jared froze in place for a few moments, slowly turning to stare over at Jensen who looked over at Jared with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, yeah," Jared managed to get out. "Soon you wont need me anymore."

"But you're good to practice on," Jensen said with a smile. "And I'm really grateful for you doing this for me. I don't wanna be bad at it. Anyway, should we start the movie?"

He got up from the couch, putting in the movie and Jared could only stare at him, and maybe his gaze drifted down to Jensen's ass for a moment or two. It would be a long evening.

-¤-

Jensen was furious when he got home, that much was obvious from the way he threw his messenger bag down on the couch before walking straight for the fridge and pulling out a beer. If Jared hadn't been on the phone with his mother he would've said something about not drowning your sorrows in alcohol but as it was he only frowned at Jensen and mouthed _you okay?_ as Jensen leaned on the counter opposite of him.

"Ran into Matt," Jensen whispered and Jensen winced, reaching out to wrap one arm around Jensen's shoulders for a moment.

"I'll be done soon," Jared said, pressing the phone to his chest for a moment.

"No, take your time. I'll be here when you're done."

" _Jared? You still there, honey?_ "

"Sorry mom, Jensen got home. Yes, I'm still here, how are things with Megan? You said she got a prize in the writing competition?"

Jensen looked at him and Jared was surprised that he didn't walk away, but it wasn't like Jared hadn't had many conversations with his family with Jensen next to him. What he never had was discussions with his mother while Jensen was on his knees, but that seemed like it was about to change. Jared's eyes widened when Jensen put down the beer bottle, sliding gracefully to his knees without looking away from Jared.

The sound of his mother's voice faded away into background noise and Jared was sure that the sound of the zipper being tugged down was the loudest sound he had ever heard. He knew he should protest, make Jensen stop or end the phone call but instead he just clutched the phone tighter while his other hand gripped the counter so hard that he thought he might break it. Jared was sure that it was the meeting with Matt that had triggered Jensen into pushing the line and Jared swore that the second he was off the phone he would tell Jensen just how amazing he was.

"Uh!" Jared got out when Jensen quickly pulled his pants and underwear down and wasted no time getting his mouth on Jared's cock.

" _What did you say?_ Jared's mother asked, interrupted her long description of all that Megan had managed to do in the week since their last chat.

"Sorry, mom, having some coffee. It was just a little bit hot."

" _Always too eager. Oh, did I tell you about…"_

Jared was sure that his mom kept on talking and he somehow managed to make enough encouraging sounds to keep her going without revealing the fact that he was leaning back against the kitchen counter while his best friend was licking his cock into hardness. Jensen's tongue was shockingly pink where it licked out to gather the pre-come already beading at the tip of Jared's cock.

"Uhuh, that's awesome," Jared managed to get out, hoping his mother didn't really just how strained his voice sounded.

Jensen smiled up at Jared, wrapping his sinfully soft lips around the head and slowly he sank down without taking his eyes off Jared. The heat surrounding his dick had Jared putting his fist into his mouth, trying to stifle the moan that wanted to come free as Jensen proved just how good he had become in the weeks since they had started the practicing. Slowly Jensen pushed down further, swallowing around the cock pushing at the back of his mouth and Jared's eyes went wide when Jensen took him further than he'd ever managed before.

"Mom," Jared said suddenly, stopping his mother mid-sentence. "I really need to go. Jensen needs me, I'll call you later?"

" _What? Oh, of course. Send him our love._

"Yeah. Bye."

He ended the call as quickly as possible, almost dropping the phone on the counter before reaching down to tangle his fingers in Jensen's hair. Sometimes it was hard for Jared to grasp that the same person that he had spent years with as a friend was the same person who suddenly turned Jared on with just a smile. It was surprisingly easy to slide into something more, grabbing Jensen's hair tighter and pulling his hips back before pushing deep into Jensen's mouth once more. Jensen moaned around his cock, something that sent shivers of pure pleasure through Jared. He hadn't intended to fuck Jensen's mouth, but with Jensen's hands sliding back to cup Jared's ass and his throat relaxing Jared dared to slowly pick his rhythm up.

"Please, fuck- Tell me this is ok. Jen? God, your mouth. Your. Fuck. Your mouth. Best I've ever had. Take me, baby."

Jensen's hands clenched against his ass, pushing Jared even deeper and that was better than any verbal response he could have gotten. Each thrust of his hips into the wet heat of Jensen's mouth was pure ecstasy, and Jensen moaned eagerly around him, his hands roaming over Jared's skin and Jared didn't need to look down to know that Jensen was hard.

"Christ, Jensen," Jared got out, ragged breaths as he fucked harder into Jensen's willing mouth. "So good I- Oh, damn. Gonna- Fuck, I love you. So damn good."

Another low moan escaped as Jensen's eyes slid closed and Jared pulled out, wrapping one hand around his dick and it only took two quick tugs before he came all over Jensen's upturned face. Seeing his come covering Jensen's freckles was the prettiest sight Jared had ever seen and he fell to his knees, dragging his fingers through the hot come before pushing two fingers in between swollen lips.

"Mmmm, so good."

After weeks of Jensen sucking him off, swallowing down every drop of his come, it was the first time Jared realized how much Jensen actually _liked_ the taste and it was enough to make his knees go weak. Jared sank down to his knees in front of Jensen, wrapping one arm around his waist to hold him close and brushing the come from Jensen's long eyelashes. Jensen blinked his eyes open, lips parted and Jared didn't even stop to think before he leaned in and claimed Jensen's mouth in a deep kiss.

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/108992/108992_original.png)

  
Jensen was too shocked to say or do anything besides open his mouth for Jared's questioning tongue and he couldn't stop himself from arching in closer. Since the thing between them had started, Jensen had known he'd wanted more but he had given up the very thought of it, because Jared wasn't gay. But it was Jared's tongue in his mouth, Jared's big hands on his body and Jared's still-hard cock pressing against his thigh.

"Wait, wait," Jensen managed to get out as he pulled away from Jared. "What are you doing?"

Jared leaned back enough that they could look at each other, but he didn't remove his hands from where they were resting on Jensen's hips.

"You make me feel things," Jared said quietly.

"It's called orgasms," Jensen muttered, trying to will his own erection away.

"No," Jared protested. "I mean yes, god, fucking amazing orgasms but that's not it. Jesus fuck, all I can think of is touching you, being with you. Sitting on our couch and watching TV with my arms around you and getting to kiss you and-"

"But you're not gay," Jensen snapped, trying to pull further away, needing the distance.

"I don't know what I am. But you? You're everything. Fucking everything, Jensen. I love you. Give me a chance. Hell, give _us_ a chance, please?"

Jensen hesitated, wondering what would happen if he did cave in and Jared changed his mind. Because Jared wasn't gay, but with Jensen's heart on the line he was hoping that Jared might at least be bisexual.

"If you break my heart…" Jensen said, letting emotions fill his voice.

"I don't intend to," Jared said with a smile. "Can I kiss you now? Because I really wanna kiss you. And then we'll move to the bedroom. I really want to see you spread out on my sheets."

That was as much as Jensen could take before he closed the distance between them,  
kissing Jared deeply and tangling his fingers in Jared's hair. Jared moaned against his lips, and Jensen shifted forward until he was straddling Jared's thighs, their cocks brushing together and Jared's hands sliding over to cup Jensen's ass. They rocked together on the kitchen floor, groaning and kissing desperately and Jensen knew he would never be able to get enough of the way Jared felt pressed against him.

"God," Jared moaned. "Bedroom. Now."

Jensen had no idea how they managed to get from the kitchen to Jared's bedroom without falling over something but sooner than he would have expected he was pushed down on his back on Jared's bed. He wasn't sure what he had expected, but it wasn't for Jared to stand beside the bed, looking down at him with naked want in his eyes and Jensen felt his breath hitch.

"I think I'm turning less straight each second I spend around you."

Before Jensen had any chance to respond, Jared knelt beside him on the bed, leaning down to press his lips against Jensen's ankle before slowly kissing his way up the bow of Jensen's legs. For some reason that wasn't what Jensen had expected - it was one thing for Jared to like Jensen's mouth on his dick, but there was something completely different about Jared slowly exploring his body. Jensen moaned, arching his hips up when Jared's lips reached the spot where thigh and hip connected and Jared's response was to look up at Jensen with a smile before lowering his lips and pressing a kiss to the tip of Jensen's achingly hard cock.

"Oh, god. Please," Jensen groaned, fingers clenching into Jared's dark blue sheets.

When Jared's mouth slowly descended on him, a lot of Jensen's doubts faded away and all he could focus on was the way Jared felt when his tongue pressed against Jensen's dick. It wasn't the best blowjob Jensen had ever gotten, not skill-wise, but emotionally it was the best he could have ever dreamed of. It was obvious that it was the first time that Jared had ever had a cock in his mouth, but his enthusiasm easily outweighed the lack of skill and Jensen knew he would come within moments.

"Oh, god, gonna come," Jensen managed to warn, reaching down to tug at Jared's hair.

Jared did pull back then, hand wrapping around Jensen's cock and jerking him off with quick motions. Jensen came hard, his cock pulsing out come over his belly and Jared's hand and while Jensen was still coming down from his release he saw Jared reach down with his come-covered hand to wrap it around his own dick. It was one of the hottest things Jensen had ever seen, watching as Jared stroked his cock with Jensen's come as slick.

"I fucking love you," Jensen said, eyes riveted on Jared's cock.

He saw Jared's cock twitch, heard him moan, and the next moment Jared came, adding his own come to that already cooling on Jensen's belly and the next moment they collapsed side by side on bed.

"Do you?" Jared asked. "Love me, I mean?"

"I've always loved you," Jensen admitted. "But now I'm _in_ love with you."

"Good," Jared said, pushing off the bed only to return with a towel to wipe them both clean. "Because I'm really fucking in love with you. So this? We're doing it. You and me?"

"Yeah," Jensen said with a nod. "We're doing this. And it's not only about sex. Although, I really fucking love sucking your cock."

 

Jared laughed then, pulling Jensen in close and kissing him once more, letting their tongues tangle together until Jensen felt breathless with it.

"You're fucking amazing at it," Jared grinned. "Best mouth I've ever felt. But it's my turn to practice now. Because fuck, I wanna explore every part of your body."

Jensen was more than okay with that plan.

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/112313/112313_original.jpg)


End file.
